12 Legendary Sailor Primes
12 Legendary Sailor Primes & The Ancient Great Sailor Civil War--Pretty Soldier Sailor Neo Moon Sailor Prime Infinity Deity Zodiac Celestial Divinity Warrior Zone / Bestial God Slayer / Supreme Holy Dragon King Grand Revolutionary Millennium Zone Xi-Storm is a fan fictional franchise inspired by Transformers and based on Sailor Moon. The main focus is on the Ancient Great Sailor Civil War of the Great Sailor Wars.. The Neo Soldiers are Princess Serenity's bodyguards & the true princesses of The Solar System. Sailor Galaxia is the Arch Sailor of all Sailor Soldiers on Kinmoku. The canon Sailor Scouts are the ones who started & waged the Great Sailor Civil War against their fellow sisters. Plot The Silver Millennium, a grand age of peace in the universe is plunged into a legendary war called The Legendary Great Sailor Wars of The Great Sailor Civil War bringing destruction to many kingdoms including The most powerful of all Kingdoms' The Moon Kingdom into its knees. This war is between The Sailor Soldiers, lead by The 12 Legendary Sailor Primes & The Dark Army; lead by The traitorous ''Dark Scouts. ''They have brought destruction all across the galaxy forcing all Sailor Soldiers from many multi-star kingdoms to fight their traitorous sisters. Over 1,000 years later, the war still continues with no signs of stopping. The Neo Soldiers, The Infinity Soldiers, The Zodiac Soldiers, The Divinity Soldiers, The Celestial Soldiers, The Deity Soldiers, & The Kaiju Soldiers have to defeat their former sisters before they destroy the entire universe Sailor Soldiers Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities *Sailor Order *Sailor Chaos *Sailor Void Neo Soldiers / True Heirs of The Solar System Infinity Soldiers / Grand Council Zodiac Soldiers Divinity Soldiers Kaiju Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Deity Soldiers Autobots Pretty Cures Sector 9 Holy Knights Digi Destined Bakugan Battle Brawlers Avengers W.I.T.C.H/ Keyblade Light & Dark Guardians Winx Club Z-Warriors Angels Devils Fallen Angels Dragons Mythological Deities / Mythological Factions T.S.A.B. / Time Space Administration Bureau Worlds Extra Info Category:Warrior Queens of The Solar System & The Ancient Great Sailor Civil War--Pretty Soldier Sailor Neo Moon Supreme Infinity Deity Zodiac Celestial Holy Warrior Zone / Bestial God Slayer / Supreme Holy Dragon King Grand Revolutionary Millennium Zone Xi-Storm Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Franchises Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Multicrossovers Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Xenogenesis Reign of The True Rulers of The Solar System--Neo Sailor Moon Twilight Solar Eclipse / Bestial God Slayer / Supreme Holy Dragon King's Infinite Revolutionary Kingdom of The Superior Divine Millennium X-Surge Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:Omniscient True Goddesses Of The Solar System & Legacy Of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings In Existence--Bushido Sensho Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Crystal Star Galaxy / Imperial Omni-Primordial Supernatural Entity Millennium UXP Zero Surge Fan Fictions